All Over Again
by xPaperPlanesx
Summary: He had to make her fall for him again
1. Chapter 1

At this point in time, a young brunette woman was sitting on her sofa, impatiently waiting for her beloved fiance to get home from work. She held a folder tightly in her hands as she sighed of annoyance at her fiance's lack of presence. _Where is he?! He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago._ She checked her phone to find no new messages. Just as she was about to dial his number, as if on a cue, she heard a car park outside. She excitedly jumped to open the door and greet the tall, raven-haired guy.

"Natsume!" She exclaimed with a big smile plastered on her face as she gave him a tight hug.

"Polka," he teased her in a playful tone.

"My name is Mikan, not Polka!" the girl argued before surrendering into his deep kiss. She was so indulged in the kiss that she had forgotten that he was late, and why she was waiting for him in the first place. Natsume dropped the briefcase that he had been holding and used his now free hands to caress her. As he broke the kiss, he quickly noticed the folder that she had clutched in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked and saw Mikan bite her lower lip in response. He was unable to read her expression. She seemed happy, but anxious all at the same time.

She stuttered as she took her time to find her words, but in the end decided to hand the folder over to him, "They're hospital sheets. Why don't you look into it yourself?"

"Okay, but let's go inside first," Natsume closed the front door that was still open, grabbed his briefcase, and proceeded to walk in his house.

The couple sat on the sofa in the living room, next to each other. Natsume raised one of his eyebrows at Mikan when he saw her fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"You seem nervous."

"I-I just don't know how you'll respond."

Natsume opened the folder and carefully read the documents that were neatly placed inside, as Mikan scanned his face for any hint of reaction. Once Natsume finished reading the documents, he glanced into Mikan's beautiful brown eyes and watched his anxious fiancee in amusement. She was unable to tell what he was thinking, which was one of the the reasons why she found his stoic face so frustrating at times.

He decided to tease her with a smirk, "So how am I going to deal with the two of you running around here now? I thought just one of you was enough for me to handle already."

Mikan rolled her eyes and scoffed at his comment. She knew that he was only joking, but proceeded to say with a pout, "You're so mean, Natsume."

She continued talking, but now in a more serious tone, "How do you feel about me being pregnant?"

By the look in Mikan's eyes, Natsume knew that she wanted a serious answer and needed assurance that he was happy about the situation if he didn't want her to lose sleep for the next five nights. She was pregnant after all. He didn't want to stress her out. But being Natsume, of course he had to respond in his own cocky way.

"I'm excited for how good looking and intelligent the baby will be, assuming that he will take after his father's traits."

Although his response was one that was so typically arrogant of him, Mikan smiled at the fact that Natsume was just as happy as she was about this unplanned child.

"How do you know the baby will be a _he_? Could be a baby girl."

Natsume "As long as he or she inherits my traits, there will be nothing to worry about."

Mikan rolled her eyes at him and rested her head on his chest. Natsume enjoyed the smell of her hair and kissed the top of her head before protectively wrapping his arms around the woman that he loved so much.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan exited their go-to cafe after a nice dinner date together. As soon as they went outside and were exposed to the outside air, Mikan immediately shivered. While the evening has started off moderately warm, by the time Mikan and Natsume were done with their date, the temperature outside had drastically dropped and it had started snowing outside.

"It's s-s-soooo c-c-cold." Mikan managed to utter through her shivering. She was wearing a short black lacy dress for her date. She figured that her belly would start growing and she would start putting on some weight soon, and it would be her chance now during her first trimester to wear all of her sexy dresses.

Natsume, on the other hand, was wearing jeans with a long-sleeved t-shirt and a coat. He had been smart enough to look at the weather forecast. He had even warned Mikan (after seeing how she was dressed) about how the temperatures would drop below freezing, but she simply laughed off his concerns saying that he was just paranoid and overprotective because she's pregnant now.

Natsume gave Mikan his coat and wrapped her tightly in his arms as they walked. The couple finally made it to their car in the parking lot, and as soon as Natsume started up the car, Mikan immediately blasted on the heat.

"I told you so." Natsume smirked at her as she wrapped herself in his coat "You should really listen to me when I tell you to put on a coat next time."

Mikan rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "Yes dear, you are always right. What would I ever do without you?"

The couple was chattering as they were driving down the road back to the house where they lived together. They were stopped at a red light as Mikan talked about their wedding plans and when to place their wedding now that she was having a pregnant. She went on about how she wouldn't fit in her wedding dress if she got married while pregnant. As the traffic light turned green, Natsume, while still listening to his fiancee, started driving again.

 **CRASH**

All of a sudden, before anyone expected anything, there was a collision. Natsume and Mikan had been t-boned by a drunk driver who had failed to stop at his red light and ended up smashing into their car in the middle of the intersection. But it had not stopped there. Their car practically slid through the snowy roads and hit a tree. At this impact, all of the windshields and windows were shattered and witnesses could see blood oozing out of the heads of the unresponsive Natsume and Mikan.

Quickly, the witnesses gathered to call for an ambulance and the two were rushed into the hospital.

* * *

About a week had passed in the hospital before Natsume had recovered from his injuries. Mikan was more severely impacted because the car had been hit on the passenger side where she had been seating. When Natsume had regained consciousness and was made aware of his surroundings, the first thing he wanted to do was see his Mikan. The doctors had reported to Natsume that she was in the ICU and that her head had been hit very hard. They further informed him that this could potentially result in brain injury. Natsume was devastated. Everything was going well. They were happily in love and engaged, both with successful careers, and the two were even expecting a baby. And then this had to happen.

Natsume inquired the doctors about the baby. In a sympathetic tone, they explained to him that her pregnancy was still viable thus far, but it was extremely likely that she would have a miscarriage due to the physical stress that she was currently under.

For the next two weeks, Natsume stayed besides her, watching her for as long as he could. It was like he practically lived in that small hospital room with her. His beard had grown stubbles and his eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep. The doctors had been giving him reassurance that she was slowly improving. And by some miracle, she had not yet had a miscarriage. Her pregnancy was still viable and fetus remained perfectly healthy. Even the doctors were extremely surprised and stated how rare this was.

As Natsume watched Mikan in her deep slumber wondering when she would recover and gain consciousness, he heard a small grunt. He jumped at the sound and found that it had come out of Mikan. He immediately called for the doctors and informed them of what had happened.

After a few more minutes, Mikan slowly started waking up as her doctors and Natsume watched her. Her eyes fluttered open and she took her time to absorb her surroundings. She recognized that she was currently lying down in a hospital bed. She glanced around the room and stopped when her eyes met Natsume's. She gasped.

Natsume gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss her. However, he froze in place when he heard her sternly say "What the hell _Hyuuga._ Why am I here?"

Natsume was taken aback at how she had spoken to him. _Hyuuga? When was the last time she called me that?_ Natsume's mind wandered back years ago to their high school days when Mikan practically hated Natsume and addressed him coldly by his last name. Mikan never spoke to him like that in the recent days.

"You were in a car accident with me Polka. You've been unconscious for about three weeks now."

Mikan looked at him in bewilderment, "Why would I ever agree to be in the same car as _you_? Were you kidnapping me or something Hyuuga?"

Natsume couldn't believe how the once loving fiancee was talking to him. He looked at his doctor and said "This- the way she's speaking it me. This isn't normal. What is wrong with her?"

The doctor took CT scans of her brain and did several tests on her before concluding that Mikan had large impacts on the part of her brain that was associated with memory. Mikan had suffered from memory loss and could not remember any of the time period in her life when she and Natsume fell in love. To her, Natsume was the same Natsume that she had hated back in high school.

The doctors and Natsume had informed Mikan of that fact that she was pregnant. Mikan was surprised to say the least. She noticed the diamond ring that was placed on the ring finger of her left hand. She gasped, "Wha- Am I married? Where is my husband?" before quickly adding "Who is my husband?"

Natsume decided to inform her, "Mikan we are engaged to get married soon. And the baby you are carrying is mine"

"What?" Mikan spoke in utter shock and a bit of disgust "Did you force me to sleep with you and knock me up?! You are so fucked up Hyuuga."

From Mikan's perspective, it was understandable why she was so bitter and confused. In addition to not being able to remember any details from the last few years of her life, she was now having to interact with the one guy she hated the most. The only memories that she had of him were from high school when she found him to be the most arrogant, selfish, and inconsiderate jerk in the entire world. And now she was supposed to be convinced that they were somehow engaged and expecting a baby together? This was all too much to take in. It felt as if she was in a nightmare.

* * *

A/N: This story was largely inspired by The Vow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you kirara2807 for your kind review :)

* * *

Mikan lied down on her hospital bed, absorbing and trying to digest all of the new information that she had received. She had calmed down from her initial state of shock and disbelief. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the last memory that she could remember, but her life now seemed drastically different from where she was used to being. It felt as if she had suddenly slept through all of the changes in her life. She had so many questions circling her mind. It was just too exhausting.

Her doctor informed Natsume and Mikan that she was ready to be discharged from the hospital. They advised her to continue with her normal daily routine so that the memories may come back to her. They emphasized the _may_ , meaning that there was some chance that she would never remember the portion of her life. They informed her to stay well rested and to try to not be too stressed out. They also told her that she would not be allowed to drive until they gave her permission to do so. With that, the doctor left her room and left the two alone.

Natsume handed her a bag, "I brought you some clothes."

"Thanks," Mikan quietly responded, waiting for Natsume to exit the room so that she could change.

Out of habit, Natsume just casually stayed in the room, not realizing that Mikan felt uncomfortable changing around him. Mikan raised her eyebrows at him and point at the door, "Well, aren't you gonna leave so that I can change?"

Natsume was used to them changing freely in front of each other. He just shrugged and said, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Mikan scoffed and turned beet red before yelling "Get out! Get out pervert!" and pushing him out of the room. _The nerve of that guy._

Mikan quickly changed into a comfortable grey sweatshirt and jeans before opening the door to see Natsume waiting outside. Natsume turned his head towards her and asked, "Ready to go?"

Mikan scrunched her nose, "Where am I going?"

"Home with me," Natsume took her hand and started leading the way out of the hospital. Mikan stopped in her tracks and took her hand away from Natsume's.

"What? I don't even like you and I'm supposed to live with you? Where are my parents? My best friends? Can't I go with them?"

Natsume responded, "The doctor said to go back to your regular daily life to help you regain your memories. Your regular life is with me. Plus, your parents have been out of the country for the past two years for their business ordeals. As for your best friends, Ruka and Imai are waiting for you to recover a bit more before they meet you."

Mikan took her time to absorb what he had just said, "Ruka and Imai? I don't even know who those people are. I'm talking about my best friends Luna and Sumire."

Natsume realized that she was thinking back to her high school days when she was friends with Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda. He informed her, "You haven't spoken to those girls in years. Not since high school."

Mikan asked why that was the case to which Natsume just shrugged.

Mikan still continued arguing, "But how can I even trust you? Just because you claim to be my fiance doesn't mean that you are. Maybe you're just lying and taking advantage of me because of my accident."

Natsume frowned, "You think I would do that?"

Mikan shrugged, "As far as I know, Hyuuga, you are extremely egocentric. You're willing to do anything to get what you want. I haven't yet seen any evidence that I was ever in love with you. There's this engagement ring, but how do I know that it's from you?"

Natsume took a deep breath out of frustration, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. He then took out his phone. He proceeded to hand it over to Mikan so that she could read some of the text messages that she had sent to him in the past.

 _Natsume babe, Come home from work soon. I've cooked you your favorite dinner. Love you xoxo._

She scrolled through his phone and found hundreds of loving text messages between the two.

 _Natsume babe, I'm at work but I can't stop thinking about how romantic you were last night. Xoxo_

Mikan furrowed her eyes in disbelief. Was that how she used to talk to Natsume?

"If that isn't enough for you," Natsume said, "Here are pictures of us together."

He scrolled through his phone to show Mikan pictures of them together. Pictures where he was holding her. Pictures where she was kissing him. Their engagement photos. They looked so happy together. She looked so happy.

Mikan carefully looked at the pictures and slowly said, "Okay, fine. I'll go with you. I guess. I really hope I don't regret this."

During the car ride back home, Mikan asked Natsume for updates about her life, "So, do I have a career? What do I do?"

"You're a professor. You teach biology." Natsume wanted to answer as many questions as possible in hopes that she would remember her life.

"Hmm. Interesting. I sound intelligent. How old am I? How old are you?"

"You turned 23 on your last birthday. I am 24."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Who are Ruka and Imai that you mentioned earlier?"

"They're a couple and our best friends. You refer to Imai as Hotaru by the way. Only I call her Imai."

"When did we start dating?"

"In college."

Before they knew it, Natsume and Mikan had arrived back to the house where they lived together. Mikan looked up at the house with an impressed look and whistled, "Is this where we live? It's beautiful."

Natsume unlocked the front door and led her inside. Mikan looked around and was amazed by how beautiful it was inside. "Wow. This is amazing."

Natsume watched her in amusement, "You decorated it."

Mikan's eyes caught some pictures that were hanging on the wall. There was one picture of her and Natsume together where he was looking at her, and she was looking at the camera with a big smile on her face. There was another picture of her with another girl with short black hair and a thin body frame. "Who is this?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"That's Imai." He pointed to another picture and said "And that's Ruka."

Mikan took a deep breath before saying, "I need time to take everything in. This is a lot."

Natsume silently nodded.

Mikan continued talking, "You said that I'm a professor? I can't go to work. How do I explain to the students why I don't know anything about Biology?"

"I've already called them to inform them of the accident. They've already found a substitute to take your place. They're allowing you a leave of absence until you're ready to go back. Even if it takes years."

Mikan then asked, "I'm tired. I want to sleep. Where is my bedroom?"

Natsume led her upstairs to their bedroom. It was a very cozy looking room. There was a queen-sized bed with blue bedsheets on them and lots of decorative pillows. There were more pictures hanging on the walls. "This is where we sleep," Natsume informed her.

"We? What? You sleep here too?" Mikan looked aghast.

Natsume sighed, "Yes. But for now, you sleep here. I'll sleep in the other room."

Natsume watched Mikan as she made her way over to the bed and settled down. He tried to be as understanding as possible even though this situation was also difficult for him. It was heartbreaking to see the girl he loved treat him like he was a total stranger. But he didn't want her to be more overwhelmed than she already was. He knew that she already had to deal with relearning everything from the past few years of her life and also with the pregnancy.

Mikan sat up in her bed and noticed that Natsume was still standing by the doorway and watching her. She looked at him curiously and asked, "How is it possible that we ended up dating? I mean no offense but, I couldn't stand you. You were so terrible from what I remember."

"Maybe you misjudged me." With that, Natsume closed the bedroom door and left Mikan to herself.

Mikan was ready for the day to be over. She just wanted to sleep and hoped that when she woke up the next morning, everything would be normal.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan woke up. As she rubbed her eyes, she was slowly brought back to reality. She examined her surroundings. It was the same bedroom that she had fallen asleep in the night before.

She slowly made her way down the stairs of the house and found her way to the kitchen where she saw Natsume reading the news on his laptop while eating waffles for breakfast. When he noticed her, he pointed at a plate that was placed next to his, and said, "I prepared breakfast. Eat."

Mikan just shrugged and said "I'm not hungry," as she seated herself on a chair that was the most distant from Natsume's.

"The fetus is hungry, Polka. Eat."

"Why do you call me Polka?"

Natsume just shrugged and said "Out of habit. Now don't be stubborn. You need to eat."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll eat."

Natsume looked at her in approval before proceeding to say, "So I'll be off to work today. Got a big case. You stay here and rest. I've left all emergency contact numbers on this paper. If you need anything, just call me. If I don't pick up, you can call Ruka or Imai. Your phone is right here. Got that?"

Mikan just nodded at all of the information.

"And one more thing," Natsume said. "Put this tie on me."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't know how to put on a tie?"

"I do. But you always do it for me every morning. You have to do your normal routine, remember?"

Mikan fixed his tie for him and Natsume watched her as she did so.

"Okay, done" she said.

Natsume responded with "Thanks Polka," before giving her a peck on the forehead.

Mikan slightly flinched when he gave her the kiss. Natsume noticed this reaction, "Sorry. Force of habit."

Then, Natsume was off to work, leaving Mikan in the house to herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
